


cookiepocalypse

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Other, failed attempts at baking!, g’raha is cute so he can get away with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: G’raha tries to do something nice for WoL by making something other than sandwiches...





	cookiepocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon on curiouscat that requested a cute fic making WoL laugh! I figured this would suffice :’)

Looking around at the atrocious state of the kitchen, it starts to dawn upon him that this is probably not the best idea. Being a novice culinarian, he didn’t anticipate all the distractions that could occur (well that’s what he tells himself, not that it’s been months since he’s touched a recipe beyond making a sandwich).

From the dough not being the right consistency to adding an entire bag of extra chocolate chips than he should’ve, not to mention dropping half a bag of flour on the floor, and lest not forget that he probably added _way _too much sugar in his over-eagerness.

Even still, he managed to pull off a plate of cookies, though they look a bit deformed.

There’s a pattern of hasty footsteps that draw closer to the kitchen, and he whips around to see that it’s Alphinaud peering over at him. With flour smeared on his cheek and melted chocolate covering his apron, G’raha can tell that he’s an absolute mess from how Alphinaud stares at him as if he’s grown a second head.

“You wanted me to tell you when they’re back well- are you _all right_? I feel as if I’ve entered the aftermath of a massacre.”

The young man’s brows furrow in worry as G’raha tries to clean himself off with one of the few kitchen towels that didn’t get covered in ingredients. Haphazardly he manages to at least get the flour off his face; his cloak is completely a lost cause though.

“I’m fine. Just a little rusty…” He huffs out while realizing he probably won’t have time to change before taking these to the Warrior.

“Very well.” Alphinaud clearly tries to spare his feelings by trying _not _to laugh at him. “Shall I let them know you wish to meet them or…?”

“I’ll find them.”

After he thanks Alphinaud, he’s left to remove the apron, and pick up what little dignity he has left. With the plate of cookies in hand, he proceeds to exit the kitchen and seek out the Warrior who is more than likely residing in the Ocular.

Walking there feels like a judgement from a god, perhaps because in a way it is. The Warrior is someone he’s always held on a pedestal, although the more time they spent together, the more their relationship became much more relaxed, almost too much to where all he wants is to make them smile.

It’s why he did this to begin with.

Figuring returning home to something nice after doing hundreds of errands for others and slaying countless enemies, sometimes just having a nice cookie is a good way to wind down.

There’s a wave of embarrassment that takes over though the second he does enter the Ocular. They’re standing there patiently waiting, as if they were also intending to try to meet up with him.

“Were you waiting for me?”

It’s when they look up to meet his gaze that he notices how they glance at the plate in his hand. An unreadable expression shows on their face as a smile tugs on their lips.

“I was. It’s only been a few days, but I wanted to make sure you were doing okay.”

“I’ve been well…better than I look at least.”

The Warrior has to stifle a laugh, coughing lightly to do so. They take a step forward to examine the plate in G’raha’s grasp a little more closely.

“What’s that?”

“Oh this well, I er had some time on my hands so…I decided to try something different. You can’t eat sandwiches all the time.”

With a hand on their cheek, they survey the cookies, tilting their head as if lost in thought.  
“They look…_interesting, _certainly made with heart I’m sure. Am I allowed to try one before dinnertime?”

It’s cheeky how they ask that, and G’raha has to fight back a blush.

“They’re all for you, so you can have them whenever you like.”

Of course after a long day of running around, the Warrior is quite famished. Their gut tells them to be a little wary based on the appearance of the cookies, but appearances can be deceiving, and G’raha went through so much trouble…

All it takes is a single bite for the great Warrior of Darkness _and _Light to fall their knees, completely down for the count. G’raha gasps, eyes going wide as they kneel down, shoving the plate of cookies aside to quickly grasp their shoulder.

“M-My friend are you all right?”

They cough, choking down the single bite they took, and trying not to focus too much on how bitterly sweet it tastes.

“Fine- I was simply caught off-guard.”

G’raha can feel that embarrassment mixed with shame rise up, though the situation at hand has him pushing it down in favor of worrying for the Warrior. The last thing he needed to do was kill the Warrior of Darkness all over a cookie debacle.

“I’m sorry- I haven’t really baked before, I should’ve sought help or-“

“It’s okay.” They still have that taste lingering in their mouth, but they quickly grab G’raha’s hand to calm him. “How about we go to the markets and buy some baked goods there?”

“Of course, it’ll be my treat to make up for this poor display.” G’raha says in agreement, looking at the cookies in a forlorn way.

“Please don’t be upset. I think…all of this was really sweet of you to do.” They say in a reassuring tone despite how they can’t help but laugh a little at how much of a mess G’raha is. Seeing him so disheveled is out of character, and it’s like seeing a new side of him. “You also look very cute like this.”

G’raha is so hot under the collar, his face is completely red, and he wishes more than ever that he still had his hood up to hide it all. The Warrior’s words are both kind and have his heart beating faster, so he takes it as a compliment.

“Also if you really want to learn, I’m a seasoned culinarian myself, so I’m sure we can try again but with me helping you.”

With a smile, G’raha grips the hand covering his own, finding that suggestion to be one he can definitely get behind.

“Spending time with you is always something I enjoy, so I would be more than happy to learn.”

It’s the Warrior’s turn to blush this time. They have to go through the motion of standing upright again to cover it up somewhat, but that doesn’t stop them from keeping his hand intertwined with G’raha’s own even as they exit the Ocular.


End file.
